Classifieds
by TheRedHatter
Summary: Memories of ink and paper. Logan and Senator Wright. Father and son moment. BabyLogan.


**Hi, Merry Christmas, so this story was based on one of my family moments from these past days, it was of my nephew playing with the newspaper and the first thing i thought of was Baby Logan.**

********Disclaimer: ****I don't own Logan, Senator Wright or any of this characters they're all by the lovely Miss CP Coulter for her brilliant fan fiction, Dalton.****

* * *

><p>It was a quiet afternoon in the Wright house, the events of the night hell looked like a far nightmare that was fading away. It was a quite odd scene, the senator was sitting in the left end of the couch of the living room reading the newspaper and Logan was sitting on the other end, also reading the newspaper.<p>

Their relationship had improved in the last months, after almost seeing his son die in the fire that consumed the Art Hall. He tried to be a better parent, he accepted the relationship his son had with the Hollywood star with less arguments.

From the corner of this eyes he saw how Logan was immersed in the newspaper, how his eyes moved from left to right with each line. The scene of him reading remembered him of a time when his life was simple.

…_Logan was just 7 months old and he and Cordelia were happy. Mr. Wright was sitting on the same spot, on the same couch reading the newspaper. Cordelia came with Logan in her arms, he was wearing blue shorts and a little white baby shirt with squeaky shoes and his hair was untidy because he had just woke up from his nap. He was playing with Cordelia's hair. _

_She set him in the couch in the middle where the newspaper was and she set on the other end, took a page and started to read. Logan instead, with his baby hands, started to move the papers in all directions. Mr. Wright took the newspaper from his son, "No Logan, you can't play with the newspaper". At that instant, both pair of green emerald eyes stared back at each other, but Logan's eyes started to water and his lips shake. Mr. Wright knew that Logan was going to start crying and wouldn't stop in a while. With a quick thought, he gave him the classified page, the part that they didn't read. _

_Logan stopped his little tantrum and smiled, he took the page in his baby hands and tried to mimic his father and mother, frowning his forehead like they did. After a little while, Logan gave it up and started to play with the newspaper, he crushed it, he ripped it, and in the end the newspaper was turned into tiny pieces and he just kept staring at his hands that were cover with the black ink of the newspaper. Mr. Wright just stared at him, thinking __**'please don't put it in your mouth, please'**__ over and over as if Logan could read his mind, but instead Logan started to rub his hands all of his face laughing and smiling at the same time._

_Mr. Wright chuckled and Logan turned to look at his father, smiling he showed him his hands and Mr. Wright smiled back. Cordelia turned to see what had made his husband laugh and saw Logan. She sighed "Logan you're all dirty, come on, lets go clean you up" she took her son and started to leave the room, when Logan looked over her mother's shoulder and waved goodbye to his father, still with a smile on his face. Mr. Wright waved back and then looked at the mess his son had made thinking how happy he was…_

Logan cleared his throat, snapping his father of his memories "Did you finish that section already? Can I borrow it?" the senator just stared at his son.

"Dad?"

"What? Mmm… yes, here take it" he handed the page to Logan.

"Thank you, dad" Logan said. The senator kept staring at Logan comparing the memories of his son when he was a baby and now. They both had ink in their hands, but this, Logan now had it in his thumbs and index fingers. The senator smiled and resumed his reading, only to find that the last page was of the classifieds.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So what did you think, this was something simple that i just need to write, review will be great, please review it make people feel happy. MERRY CHRISTMAS, HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!<em>**


End file.
